


Electric

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "I saw your friend 1st / That's who I danced with / All the time I was watchin' u (I was watchin' u)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

She was sweet and warm like the Hollywood sun, probably fresh from the tanning salon. Chris didn’t notice at first that she was there with a friend. And when she turned to whisper in the man’s ear, one hand enfolded in Chris’ as he coaxed her toward the dance floor, he didn’t expect such dark eyes in contrast to hers, pale and blue.

“Have fun,” the friend said, nodding. His gaze raked over Chris’ body and froze him in place, just for a moment. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

And just like that, Chris had a new game to play, imagining all the things this man would and would not do. He brought the girl to the floor, bodies swarming all around them, and used her to demonstrate, keeping his eyes on her friend back at the bar. The man, tall and sinfully lean, poured into a striped T-shirt and jeans with a light-colored drink in one hand, was now turned their way, enjoying the show.

 _Would you do this?_ Chris asked with his eyes, as he ran his hands along the blond-haired girl’s sides, pulling her close. _Or this?_ And he spun her around, grinding his hips against her backside, trailing his nose along her nape, her skin soft with the unmistakable scent of baby powder. _I bet you wouldn’t do this_ , he thought, pinning the man with a smirk as he slipped his fingertips beneath the hem of her skirt, dusting feathery touches along the insides of her thighs.

The man just kept watching, pressing his bottom lip to the rim of his glass, running it back and forth through the condensation. He leaned back against the bar so the hem of his shirt rode up, showing off a pale sliver of skin, the very top of a defined hipbone. He lightly touched himself and licked into his glass, retrieving a half-melted ice cube with a gentle curl of his tongue. _I would_ , his gaze read. _And more._

Chris felt his mouth go dry.

“Your friend keeps staring at us,” he murmured in the blonde’s ear, relishing her gasp when he traced the edge of her underwear. She looked back at him and smiled.

“He’s not my friend,” she whispered. “He bought me a drink in exchange for getting your attention. I don’t even know his name.”

Chris darted his gaze between them before pulling his hands back, placing them on her hips to spin her around again. He kissed her slow and lazy, tugging at her bottom lip, tasting the traces of coconut rum there, the promise of paradise. She uttered one more word before he slipped away, moving through the writhing crowd. When he reached the bar area, he took the drink right out of the brunette’s hand, depositing it on the bar top. He smiled when the man just subtly cocked his head.

“Wanna dance?” Chris asked, grazing their hips together. The electric touch sent his mind reeling with sweltering visions of the evening to come. _Would you?_

“Not really,” the man answered. _Fuck, yes, I would._

Chris grasped his wrist and led him out, not bothering to search for the girl again. He licked the last of her kiss from his lips, the ghost of her breath against his mouth as she murmured: _Go._


End file.
